souleaterrevelationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Franken Stein
"You are never the strongest in the world. No matter what you do, there is always someone stronger than you. You just have to find him..." Soul's Song - Linkin Park: Pushing Me Away For the most part the existance of Samuel Franken Stein is top secret. A black ops agent for the DWMA of the highest caliber, he is the current leader of the special operations team Death the Squadron, under the Reaper Title of Death the Duality. He possesses a very philosophical mind and is not one to judge quickly, or to rule out anything that seems proposterous. He is the Meister child of Professor Stein and the Death Scythe Marie Mjolnir and is also the adoptive older brother of Sarah and Danny Albarn. Personality Sam, deep down, is a kind and caring person who wishes to make the world better. However this inner self is hidden and buried beneath a toughened layer of apathy and boredom, gained from many battles and his own personal issues with both his father and mother. He acts as the grounding force in Death the Squadron, binding the team together with his own shows of affection and quiet yet sometimes cold reason. Background Pre DWMA For most of his child life, Sam grew up in a London apartment with his mother. However when Sam first displayed Meister skills that were far beyond his years, Marie returned to Oceania and Sam lived with his father in the patchwork labratory. Stein attempted to gain Sam advanced entry into the DWMA but was denied by Lord Death. That is until Sam entered a bout of insanity which resulted in the Death of another child around Sam's own age. With this incident in mind Lord Death admitted Sam so as he could maintain close survallance on the boy. Meeting Sarah Sam was trained to use a variety of weapons, each one failing to match Sam's criteria and were promptly rejected after a few weeks of training. When Sam was twelve he met Sarach Scaife at a local basketball court. The two became fast friends then Weapon and Meister, Sarah meeting Sam's unspecified criteria. When news about the destruction of Sarah's mansion, the death of her parents and the dissaperance of her sister reached Death City, just three weeks later however, Sam took Sarah to find the men responsible. Upon discovering the fact that the men were Kishin, Sam enacted viscious vengence on Sarah's behalf, but was unable to divulge the location of Sarah's sister, Minora. Charicature Revealed Sam and Sarah went from strength to strength, easily capturing ninety nine Kishin souls and thus earning him great respect from Lord Death. However, upon locating and tracking down the witch soul, Sarah was gravely wounded in the battle. Stricken with greif, Sam's mind was lost and another, darker persona revealed itself, christening itself, Charicature. Charicature swiftly defeated the witch and was then forced disapeared back into the depths of Sam's mind. Other Meisters Abbey Hall Now a Death Scythe, Sarah and Sam spent most of their free time trying to track down Minora. Upon hearing a rumour about a girl, armed with a strange weapon fighting off an entire city of Kishin, fifteen year old Sam Stein armed with Sarah rushed to the scene. Once reaching their destination, they duo met Abbey Hall, a Dragon Claw Meister armed and befriended with Victor Claaw. Impressed with Abbey's ability to weild such a weapon without prior training, Sam aided the girl in her endevours to rid her city of Kishin. After their victory, Sam escourted Abbey and Victor to the DWMA where they were welcomed with open arms. Susan Law After being sent to Italy to defeat the demon Abbadon, Sam and Sarah encountered Susan Law, a Meister trained by the Catholic Church to hunt down demons who was armed by the twin weapons, Warren and Harry Steel, Warren a revolver and Harry a machete. Susan was also acompanied by her ten year old brother Justin, another weapon who took the form of a gulutine. Surprised at Susan's expertise and seeing something curious in her Soul Wavelength, Sam offered her a position at the DWMA where she could do a lot more good. Vlad (Vladimir) Buscan Sent to Romainia to stop the Vampire Uprising, Sam and Sarah met a third Meister. Vladimir Buscan, an oprhan armed with the orphaned weapons, Elisa and Claudia Marcell. The trio were also attempting to sabotage the uprising, though through the more time consuming way of killing each vampire one at a time. Sam informed Vlad that it would be easier to assasinate the leading vampire rather than kill them all as without a leader the vampires would loose all heart in the campaign. After seeing the Vampire Uprising destroyed, Sam offered Vlad a chance to join the DWMA after seeing an interesting element in Vlad's wavelength. The White Siblings At the age of eighteen, Sam was drafted into Death the Squadron and almost all records of his existance were either wiped or put into deep storage as was customary. Sam and Sarah were allowed a brief respite before working for Death the Squadron propper and so returned to Sam's London apartment where Sam finally admitted his feeling's for Sarah. The touching moment was ruined however when Kirsty White knocked on the door, asking for medical aid for her bother Jack. Upon saving Jack from bleeding to death, Sam went out to find the Kishin responsible. Jack and Kirsty then joined Sam as aditional weapons out of gratitude, Jack a broadsword and Kirsty a gauntlet/claw. Death the Squadron With three weapons in tow, Samuel became an official member of Death the Squadron and was given the title Death the Duality. Samuel was then mentored under William Albarn, or Death the Jagged, and serving under Desmond (Des) Rung A.K.A. Death the Brawler. The other two meisters of Death the Squadron at that time were Veronica (Vee) Miles - Death the Kind - and Katherine (Kat) Stevens - Death the Vengeful. The entire team were all strong friends with each other and this formation of Death the Squadron lasted for two years before it fell apart. Betrayel Confident in Death the Squadron's abilities, Lord Death assigned the team to assassinate the Grand Witch Mabaa. After undergoing several days of preperation, the team set off to eliminate the target. The operation went smoothly until the team walked straight into an ambush, set up by William. Upon revalation of his betrayel, Death the Squadron was set upon by well over a hundred witches. Realizing the situation was hopeless, Desmond ordered Samuel to return to the DWMA and to 'Rip that bastard a new one.' Obeying his friend's last order, Samuel returned to the DWMA and revealed William's trechary to Lord Death. A battle ensued between William and Sam, which Samuel won running on pure blind fury, severing Daniel's right arm in the process. However, William escaped before he could be executed, taking his weapon, Daniel Albarn, with him. Powers and Abilities Sam possesses a wide range of abilities both on and off the battlefield. The most mundane of which would be his near genius level intelect, keen investigative and scientific mind and medical knowledge and porwess to rival his father. He is also a pioneer in phasmological research and has begun research into magic that was once practiced by humans as well as a small grasp of Spatial Magic. A full list of his abilities can be seen below: *Investigative and scientific mind allow Sam to track and locate kishin who have escaped the DWMA before. *Medical prowess make Sam ideal feild medic. *Genius level I.Q. *Pioneer in phasmalogical research. *Small grasp of Spatial Magic allows Sam to see through a Witch's Soul Protect *Diviation in Soul Force attacks make Sam an complex and unreadable opponent. *Mastery of Soul Wavelength allows Sam to balance it between his three weapons. *Soul Ressonance and Resonance Link. *Soul Perception. Wavelength Variations Elemental Wavelength A variation in Sam's Wavelength attack which allow him to, when used properly, to pass his Soul Wavelgnth through various substances such as water, earth and even the air itself. Soul Combat Another varient of Sam's wavelength attack in which Sam forces the mind of his opponent into his own soul and then follows him inside. This techinique is dangerous as inside the soul the rules of reality no longer apply and only the laws that Sam's opponent create are real. However it is effective in the complete devestation of an enemy. Defeating an opponent in Soul Combat breaks their spirit. Category:Death the Squadron (Current/Ex) Category:DWMA/Shibusen